bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 5
Two mystery jocks Hey. So my fever's gone, although I'm not quite well yet. I'm feeling a little better, I just can't go anywhere where I can't get to the bathroom instantly. I'm missing school, which normally would be ok but really sucks because I've been sick a couple other times this year and missed a bunch of classes. Anyway. About the 2 mystery jocks page. Scribby did his data file magic to find out that the white jock was that Bob guy. And I'm now 99% sure the black jock is Bo. If you open Bo's page and the mystery jock page and flip between their faces, they're exactly the same. Cutscene Bo has a different haircut for some reason. I've edited the articles to reflect this but thought I'd initiate discusson in case someone disagrees. McJeff 18:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Paul I set things up like they do on wikipedia, redirected his talk page to his userpage and posted a "banned" thing on the userpage. McJeff 19:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Oooooh! Dan!!!~ Hi. I know you are wondering why I haven't been on AOL/AIM. It's because I don't have AOL at this time. We might get it back. I don't know. I might have to eventually download the messenger. I hope you are well. I looked over the whole "Bully" thingy. Really immature when they called you and Jeff bullies, I was like, "what?! that's insanium in the cranium!". P.S. I saw your user page. yes. I am your dork! and administrator :D TheKidInside 05:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : I just thought about the whole "Meanie" comments. I was thinking, "I hope these aren't adults speaking," lol. Just because you blocked someone fairly they get hostile. We don't abuse our power. *cough* I mean, we're gooooood people. kidding. We're awesome people. We're like friends! with high power. Superior buddies!~ yes. I am hyper. TheKidInside 05:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :: I'm alright. ooOo! This is the 4 month and 13 days of us being together (Ben and I). Yay! I'm doing good as you can tell! TheKidInside 06:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::: No arguments. :D isn't that great? Hope you and Chrissy are well. TheKidInside 18:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Local_Guru_Of_Bullworth. Oops. Sorry. Sorry if this is in the wrong place too. I think you know me from IMDb. What's your username? Oh right, I see. Local_Guru_Of_Bullworth. Hi I registered for this. ChrissyisAwesome 12:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay cool, now start editing and behave haha. Dan the Man 1983 12:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::You typed that on me. >:O ChrissyisAwesome :::Yes so bite me! Dan the Man 1983 18:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I would love it. ChrissyisAwesome :::::I bet you would. Dan the Man 1983 19:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) IPs adding quotes I probably should've talked this over with you before I started doing it. Anyway I no longer even bother with good faith when it comes to quote adding. Someone does it, that someone gets blocked for 24 hours. It just seems to me that with plainly written requests literally all over the Wikia, there's just no excuse for it, and blocking right off the bat causes them to not argue like idiots about "I think it should be 20 per thing not 20 per quote" or whatever that one guy did. If you think 24's too much, maybe we could cut it down to 12 or even 6... but at this point I think blocking people for adding quotes the first time is good. McJeff 06:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Dan~~ I haven't spoken to you for a while. I'm sorry, kind of uneasy over here. Well, yesterday we got out around 9 AM. Our school got a reported bomb threat going on so they moved us to the middle school/Junior High and we got to go home. I had to stay for hours because I couldn't get a hold of my mom. It was alright, I got to be with my friends and my bestest friend, Akira. :] He's awesome!~ I also got to be with Ben until my mom came. He wanted to be all romantic but I had to keep telling him that the teachers are right infront of us and I don't want to be in trouble. hehe!~ My mom came on her motocycle. There were teacher's outside watching me, giggling. Lol!!! :D Even my Homeroom teacher was smiling and all. lol. TheKidInside 06:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : Aww. I miss our chats too. I don't have AOL right now. Parents on debt for AOL Bill. :l yeah. You missed me. AWWWW! you have Chrissy though. :3 I'm sure she keeps you company. >:] TheKidInside 07:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::>:[ Hey. Dorks like me become famous. hehe!. Is Paul still part of bully wikia? I saw him comment on something recent. :l???? Just wondering. I'm a Nintendo Dork. :P I keep bringing my Nintendo DS Lite to school. Which worked well while waiting forever at school. :] Not many people left while waiting as long as i did. I didn't have a cellphone to call home. >:[ grrrrrr. Well. Yes! I still have dial-up! TheKidInside 07:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: OH WAIT! ha. I was looking at the Talk:Tad Spencer page and didn't read the date he commented it. Ha. Sorry~!!! it was 2008. I'm embarassed now. We have a Nintendo 64, XBOX 360 which recently got the ring of death so we have to fix it, I have Nintendo DS, we also have PS2. I have my own game system.....my brain. lol. TheKidInside 07:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Why does everyone say that about my brain? hmmmmmmmmm... i wonder why. :PPP is Chrissy part of Bully wikia? TheKidInside 07:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I can tell. ;] I saw the conversation with ChrissyisAwesome and the whole biting and loving it thingy. so I'm just making sure. lol :P My brain is big. I just don't like to use it. :] TheKidInside 07:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Vance I'm sorry you disagree with me, but the problem I have here is that the information strongly indicates that Vance has more ranking in the clique than Ricky, Hal, Lefty and Lucky, and that should be in the article. I'm sure you have a decent reason for your opinion, but you haven't actually expressed it yet. McJeff 15:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Anyway, my second edit said "moderately high", which I think is an adequate compromise. McJeff 15:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get it. You're saying that the fact that he repeatedly speaks for the entire clique means absolutely nothing? ::How bout this for a compromise, though - instead of worrying about rank, let's say "well respected within the clique" or something similar. McJeff 15:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Cool deal. Talking things out works well, we should try this more often. McJeff 15:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Reply~ Yup! wait- I haven't been on much! >:[ grrrrrrr. Oh well. I guess thanks? :D TheKidInside 08:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Excessive quote additions Hey, you said to mention whenever someone adds a quote over the stated limit. I just rollbacked Gary's page, user 216.162.17.32 added a quote without removing one (in addition, they used very poor formatting and punctuation. I wish such users wouldn't muck up this wiki...). Is there a better place to let you know about this stuff, or is this fine?--Scribby 21:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Here's a question What do you suppose we should do about newbies who vandalize and then delete their own vandalism before it gets cleaned up? We got User:Starwarsfanfromwv. First he does this, then he undoes it a minute later. McJeff 04:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Who is Chuck? There is a charcter in the game named Chuck, do you know who it is? Quoterick 19:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :If Dan doesn't mind, I believe I can answer this. I haven't confirmed it yet, but through process of elimination of the known blue-collar types that work in Blue Skies, I'm fairly sure Chuck is the guy with the yellow hardhat and the white muscle shirt / wifebeater. I'll get back to you when I've confirmed it for sure, though.--Scribby 01:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, after messing with the files, I can confirm that Chuck is indeed the worker in the yellow hardhat and white muscle shirt. I also confirmed "Johnson" as the guy in the green beanie who wears a plaid shirt over a blue turtleneck. He's found in Blue Skies as well. Now we can create pages for those two. I also noticed that Mr. Castillo, the guy in the blue boiler suit, is wearing a nametag that says "Stuart." Maybe we should change his page's name to read "Stuart Castillo?"--Scribby 01:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's always been policy to have articles located under what the character was credited as, so I think it should stay at Mr. Castillo. However I put Stuart in the name in the lede like we did with Galloway and Ms. Philips. McJeff 02:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You found out the black dude name is in the black shirt, and blue jeans yet? Dan the Man 1983 16:53, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh fuck, didn't realise McJeff made a article on him already. Dan the Man 1983 16:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) New funny conversation Just heard this one. *Ricky: You get your rocks off with Mandy yet or what? *Peanut: Yes. And it was the best thing I've ever done for myself. McJeff 05:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I saw a funny thing where Seth saw Ray breaking into a locker and busts him there and then. Dan the Man 1983 11:10, 19 February 2009 (UTC) References Hey. So I tried again to get the reference templates working for Bully Wikia. They kinda work, as in, they're totally functional and all that, but they're ugly. The only article I did so far is Gary Smith's, and as you'll see when you check it out, the reference list is all big and blocky and ugly and not encyclopedic looking. By the way, I got the original List of characters in Bully "userfied". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:McJeff/List_of_characters_in_Bully So all the quotes we mined back in the day to use as reference are still there properly formatted and everything. It's like the guy said, quotes should be used to make a point and as long as a quote is being used to source something the article says, it should be there. McJeff 23:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they should be deleted. It's not like the quotes are lost, they'll just be off the page - when we get the references working we can always add them back in properly. McJeff 00:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I screwed up When I was deleting the quotes sections, I accidentally deleted the categories from all the articles I de-quoted. I've recategorized the Bullies and Preppies, but the Nerds, Greasers and Jocks still need it. In case you didn't mind helping out. McJeff 04:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ah! I came on to check on everything. You guys removed the quotes! D; ahhhh! But it is your decision......:[ I really liked the quotes..but you guys made points that they should be for reference only..just really liked the quotes and got used to them. RIP Quotes. But anyway, we had a parade today for Mardi Gras and it was 6 miles. It was stressing my joints. so I'm sore. Time to rest. TheKidInside 09:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :What, we can't add quotes anymore!?! THAT'S IT, I QUIT!!!! Quoterick 17:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::It is against the fair use policy on text. The quotes have not quite gone, they will be used in references. Quotes should only be used to make a point. Dan the Man 1983 18:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Alright! :] Wait..I can use my powers to a whole new level with quotes. >:]]]] muhahahaha!~ TheKidInside 07:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I wonder what you are planning to do with your powers? Dan the Man 1983 19:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) It is unfortunate that the quotes have been removed. Why have they been removed anyway I mean they didn't break infringements did they? GreasersParadise92 :Actually they did. McJeff 08:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :That's a shame but if it helps keep this website alive it must be done. GreasersParadise92 18:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hello I think I need a little big of help, I've been trying to create an account but for some reason I can't. Every time I try and make a username a X pops up besides the box, I've tried countless names but there's always that X there. I don't know what else to do but if you can help or something would be really great thanks. 16:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Paul I updated his page with some examples, and posted the link to it on your Wikia Central talk page. McJeff 22:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hey!~ I'm typing in school. :D Isn't that wonderful? lol. It's 6th Hour over here and we are in the computer lab instead of the band room. :] I'm alright. Got Ben next to me and all. yay! I'm sorry I haven't been on here for a while. I know it's been slow/dead since I've been on. Not much to work on but I'll try to find things to work on. Much Love (as a friend). I really hope your heart is better from such a heartbroken incident. Talk to you soon. TheKidInside 18:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Reply Dan, I'm worried about you. You have a illness which causes you to "act out" but if you want to try to love again. I can't stop you. Just be careful. I care about you...a lot. I only want you to be truly happy. TheKidInside 17:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : oh. okay! :D just wanted to make sure you are alright. I worry about you. Hope you are well. TheKidInside 18:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) AIM Hey, how come you're never on anymore? Did you change names or something? McJeff 06:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :No dude, Just have not used it in a while, I'll be on in a minute. Dan the Man 1983 06:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Dude Being a wikia admin doesn't give someone authority over any other wiki. Only being on the development team does. If that one guy had had authority he wouldn't have had to ask an authority figure to do something for him - and if what he'd wanted was reasonable she'd have done it rather than ignored it. McJeff 15:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe not, but he is right in a sense, wall of shame stuff is uncivil. Which is why I think it should be left out. Dan the Man 1983 14:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::You thought it was a fine idea right up until that guy showed up and demanded it be oversighted, didn't you? McJeff 18:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes until I realised he was right. I don't think we should use a wall of shame on banned users pages. Just links to provide evidence on why they got banned. Dan the Man 1983 18:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::How is he right about Paul? McJeff 01:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::He is right about all of them. Dan the Man 1983 09:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's not an answer. If I don't get an adequate refutation from you as to why the individual points that I made are wrong (it isn't "incivil" if it's true, precedent allows for such pages, there is no rule against it, and Paul deserves it), I will be reverting to the old version. McJeff 14:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's wrong because there is no point in shaming banned users, they are blocked from editing, what is in the past should stay in the past. Saying Paul deserves it, makes you sound like you have a grudge against him. Dan the Man 1983 16:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The thing that I find bothersome about this whole situation is that 1) Paul has expressed no remorse for his racism and disruption, 2) he requested the info be removed because he didn't want people to know he did it. It just seems to me like, y'know, barring a formal apology from him for his conduct, we should be actively preventing him from escaping the consequences of the way he acted rather than being charitable to him. Whether it shames him or not shouldn't matter since he's responsible for his own actions. ::::::::Anyway, that's how I see it. On the off chance I've changed your mind, you revert back. I won't edit war about it, and Jessica's too nice for me to want her involved in something like this. McJeff 19:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Dude the way I see it is this, he got the worst punishment of all for his actions, since he got blocked from editing here and you know how much he liked editing here. Not being able to do something you really enjoy, is a bigger punishment then anything else. So in my opinion he never got off lightly with his actions. If he expresses no remorse for his actions, then that is his problem and not ours. He has nothing to do with this wiki any more. I think we should move forward dude. Dan the Man 1983 19:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) My "exile" Thanks for unblocking me, but I'd rather be reblocked. I'll admit the fact that I strongly disagree with the decision to "be nice" to Paul was part of it, but the main part is I'm in my last 2 semesters at tech school. I somehow scraped passes in the 2 classes I thought I was going to fail last semester, and I kind of feel like Karma gave me a break. So this semester I'm trying to remove all distractions so I don't end up getting unfocused, and editing Wikias is one of those things I want to not do. If you'd like you can set the block for 6 months instead of indefinite. McJeff 00:47, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :It is simple dude, just resist the urge to edit. I ain't blocking you cause you don't deserve it and it is against Wikia rules. Dan the Man 1983 00:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::But I'll do it so you can continue with your studies. Dan the Man 1983 00:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Dark ern 12:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hello may I know if there is a page containing the dialogs of the Bully characters? I just love to hear their quotes wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool Could you get people to edit my newest page. Forum: clique ideas Dark ern i am sorry i messed with your quote to Dan the Man, i am new to this wiki and didnt read the rules and policies so i will study up on the rules and fix my mistakes on the bully wiki. --Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 20:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) PS: NO ONE HAS ADDED TO MY PAGE!!! I created a new page and i really want more people to edit it Forum: Bully 2 Ideas (students, cliques, chapters, and missions) Please give 110% to get people to add more to this page --Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 01:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I cannot force people to post on pages. Dan the Man 1983 01:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I am sorry, someone redlinked my page and it no longer exists. could you and mcjeff create a page like that so i could email it to rockstar. i also have a question. i have another bage for clique ideas and i have had it for two weekes and nobody has added anything, the bully survey is huge and i need to know how to get this forum bigger if no one likes the other page i made last night.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Keep posting topics on the forum and people will soon reply. The trouble with this wiki, is that it is small and not many users use it. Dan the Man 1983 13:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help and what do you mean by topics--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 14:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for rubbing it in about me becoming a bureaucrat. I WILL DESTROY THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Dan the Man 1983 15:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah? How? Dan the Man 1983 15:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Running it over with viruses and deleting pages-- 15:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :How can you delete pages with no admin access? Dan the Man 1983 15:49, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I changed my mind. i will be happy to do anything as a job on this wiki. :Good, pose a threat like that again and you'll be blocked okay. Consider this your first and only warning. Don't take it personal okay. Dan the Man 1983 15:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) okay, how did you turn that page back to normal-- 15:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Using my rollback tool. Dan the Man 1983 15:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Let me guess. Only bureaucrats have that.-- 15:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :No, Bureaucrats, Administrators and Patrollers (users with rollback tool only). Dan the Man 1983 15:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Is there a vacancy for patrollers or any other job-- 16:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) No, there is 1 Bureaucrat, 1 Admin, and 2 Patrollers at the moment. Keep editing hard and in the future you never know okay. Dan the Man 1983 16:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I will try my hardest and also, could you explain "new subjects," when you said, keep adding new subjects.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 16:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Just add a topic that you want to talk about on the forums. Dan the Man 1983 17:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Could you at least tell people about the forum at the least--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 17:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could announce it as a featured article--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 17:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :The forum is stated on the main page. Dan the Man 1983 17:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I did not see that and if it is, why has nobody seen it--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 18:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) What an odd resemblance~ The Oldschool user reminds me of Paul. :O how every unusual! Wanting to become an administator quickly. Why can't the people understand you have to do something to get something bigger! D; TheKidInside 00:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's also the "I don't want to say anything about myself" thing he's doing that Paul did. :And he lied about being a bureaucrat on Star Wars Wikia. He's not on the bureaucrat list. :I imagine Paul's account is "stale" (meaning it hasn't been used for a long time) and so they can't do a checkuser on it, but I'd recommend asking anyway. McJeff 02:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and you need to block as being a vandalism only account while we're talking about things. McJeff 02:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hold on, let me check his IP's and where they are from, he used IP's to post on my talk page a few days ago. Dan the Man 1983 07:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It has Middletown NJ and Chicago Il. Hmmmm I wonder if Middletown is in Middlesex County haha. Dan the Man 1983 07:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I did a check out on this user. First of all he has never made an edit at Wookiepedia, and no edits at Brickipedia, or Avatar Wiki. Three wiki's he claimed to be a Bureaucrat or former Bureaucrat on. Any ways he seems to be making no effort in editing pages other then the forum. Dan the Man 1983 11:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you fanatics take this to seriously, i did lie and that was wrong, i only lied because i thought saying that would get me a better chance of getting a job on this wiki, i now know that lying is not going to help. i was banned from those wiki's for lying and i have learned my lesson. name a page you would like me to edit and i will do my best. i diid give you the info about the chapter 3 christmas missions. i will edit anything you really need edited and message me when you need to.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 21:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Feel free to improve and edit any page. Dan the Man 1983 21:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Are there any pages that are in great needs of editing--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 22:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes if you feel they need improving. Dan the Man 1983 23:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) An idea Maybe we should write a page/article/guideline about how new users can contribute? Not that I know what we'd put there. We really need to get another hex editor on the wiki to finish the last few character articles. McJeff 19:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :That is actually a good idea. Dan the Man 1983 05:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would be happy to help with that if you need. Also in a fight in Bully, if you attack someone then lead them to your friends, how do you get the person you attacked to stop attacking you and attack your friends.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 20:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::And..............................................................HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN!!!!!!!!! :::Thanks. Dan the Man 1983 23:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) i have a question where can i find on this wiki quote from the student ( list of em or something like that) :You won't find any quotes on here, they have been deleted. Dan the Man 1983 13:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) McJeff I have nothing against Mcjeff personally but i don't feel Mcjeff has the skill to be Admin. i am not saying this to try to become admin because i don't have much interest in that anymore. at least becoming an admin i have no interest in. being an admin requires kindness also. he is very rude to me and other new users and he swears all the time on the forums. you apologized when you mouthed off to me but he doesn't say anything. i am totally getting sick of his crap.-- 01:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you did the right thing in notifying me your concerns. I think it is fair I notify McJeff and ask him to add his 2 cents. :Is there anything else you have concerns about? Dan the Man 1983 01:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, just to let you know, swearing is allowed on our forums. Dan the Man 1983 02:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) User:Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool - sockpuppet of banned User:Paul H K :::Yep, I think this little bullshitfest proves that Wikiwikioldschool/12.213 is actually Paul. Let's go through the evidence. :::*Aspirations to be an administrator/bureaucrat :::*Tells incredibly easy lies to see through (remember Paul trying to fake-sign his names) :::*All cut up about swearing, which incidentally is permitted (and I'm going to add this to the rules) :::**Not only that, the only time I swore on the forums was the time that Paul threw a fit about it and said he'd take it upon himself to censor everything he thought was inappropriate. :::*Knows how to use an IP proxy address (this was the "last straw" that caused Paul to get banned, actually) :::*Has a vendetta against McJeff (fairly obvious why, what with the "Wall of Shame") :::*Likes to state he doesn't want to talk about himself on his user page. :::*Goes into ALLCAPS mode when pressed. :::As the accused party I can't very well block Wikiwikoldschool per the duck test, but this is the action that I strongly urge be taken. McJeff 02:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::As far as "defending myself". Since no diffs or real evidence was provided to indicate that I'm mean to newbies, I can't really defend any particular incident. And there's no reason to be sweet and considerate to the vandals I block. As mentioned, swearing is perfectly within the rules. Nor am I aware of having said anything to Wikiwikioldschool that would require an apology. Certainly, the fact that I called him out on lying about being a bureaucrat elsewhere doesn't require an apology from me. McJeff 03:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) How can i prove to you that i am not Paul because i swear i am not. Dan what is your opinion about this. Dan is the only person i trust on this wiki.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 14:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, you could start by explaining exactly why you thought it was a good idea to make shit up to try and get me de-adminned. Then you could try explaining why you think there are so many similarities between you and Paul. And you might want to explain your little "I don't trust anyone on the wiki but Dan" comment, because that's liable to get you blocked for incivility. McJeff 16:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't make this up. It is just when Dan says something about me, he apologizes. I don't want to get you de- adminned, I just felt like you never say anything nice to me. And i would swear so much at you just for calling me a vandal, but i don't want ot get blocked. Having a want to be part of the Bully wiki faculty has nothing to do with this because a lot of people want a job. I have NO idea who this Paul guy is. I didn't fake sign my name, i hadn't started an account because i wanted to look at the wiki first. i didn't plan to sign anywhere until i started an account but i wanted to talk to the bureacrat. It tells you to sign your quotes. I have never been to a wiki where they allowed you to swear. I am a behaved 16 year old boy and do not regularly here swearing. I DID NOT KNOW SWEARING WAS ALLOWED!!! WHAT THE HELL IS AN IP PROXY ADDRESS!!! I don't have a vendetta against you, i said i have nothing against you personally, i just thought it was rude to swear all the time. My parents don't like me telling other people that i don't know about myself. My name is Tad and that is all my parents will let me say. It is not that i only trust Dan, it is just that he is the only one nice to me. So there you have it. ANY MORE THAT NEEDS TO BE ADDED!!!--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 18:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, wait... now you say you tried to get me de-adminned because I wasn't nice enough to you? ::I suppose this is out of line, but since I have half a mind that you're doing this for your own amusement, Paul... ::Blocked indefinitely. McJeff 18:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) : One. "Tad" if you're 16 act your age. Come on. I'm the same age as you and I'm more mature. Secondly, you do seem to have some desires to become a higher up as from your user page, "Once again i will do almost anything to become a bureaucrat and message me if there is anything you need help with. Thank you". Admins and Bureaucrats are high jobs and not just immediately given to anyone. Plus you lied on your userpage nefore about being bureaucrats. Weird because you told Dan you learned from other wikias not to lie before. As For Lovely Jeff. We Need Stronger Support From This Guy To Claim His Paul. Just seems like an angry confused teenager so far to me. We are Admins for a reason, we watch this website for a reason. We may seem harsh at times but it's are job and it's who we are to protect past editting troubles. Whether you are paul or not is not the complete concern, unless you completely go off your noggin on this wikia. Then It's a problem. Dan. Jeff. Give This Guy A While. If He's Paul, We'll Find Out Eventually. If He's Not, Just let this go...okay? We Got To Think Ourselves Through. Unless He Commits The Biggest Editting Troubles, We Got Nothing To Worry About. He Can't Do Very Much. Okay. Let's Just Chill Out For The Moment. TheKidInside 07:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmmm okay I will give this user a chance, but I will change the block for 1 week due to harrassment and being uncivil. Dan the Man 1983 09:05, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I want to make a few things clear. The IP address used is from the United States. Paul is from Singapore. I think if it was Paul and he used a proxy, it will still come up as from the far east. :::Second of all, not every new user who has a grudge against you Jeff is a sockpuppet of Paul. Yes Paul has a grudge against you, but that does not go just one way, You have a grudge against Paul too. Paul also has a grudge against me too. :::Thirdly, Lets drop it and continue editing. Dan the Man 1983 09:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::We can drop it, although I'm not sure why you guys are backstepping since Jess was the first one to see the similarities between Wikioldschool and Paul, and Dan flat out told me over AIM that he agreed with me that it was probably him. But I do want to suggest that we read the wikipedia article on open proxies. Basically, the rationale that Wikioldschool can't be Paul because he's posting from Chicago is just plain wrong. ::::Having said this, we can consider it dropped. McJeff 00:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally I don't care if he is Paul or not, as long as he edits with in the rules. Dan the Man 1983 10:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi i am a new user. i see we have the same name. would you mind telling me about this wiki. :This wiki is an information guide about the video game Bully. It has information on characters, missions, weapons, bullying used in game etc etc. Dan the Man 1983 09:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, but how do I make an entirely new page like all the other pages on this wiki? This is my first go at working on a wiki, and perhaps you could help me with making a page I'm making called "The Office Desk Exploit", which tells of an easy way to knock out Prefects, Teachers, and Dr. Crabblesnitch (if provoked into cathcing you during Hattrick vs. Galloway. Can you help me with this? Thanks. Pikachu4Prezident 18:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Pikachu4Prezident :Read this Dan the Man 1983 08:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::However I would like to remind you that Bully Wiki is not a guide on how to play the game. Bully Wiki is an information guide on the game. Dan the Man 1983 11:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Earnest I think we should add trivia to Earnest's page but i wanted to address you first. Earnest is the only clique leader not dating the girl in the clique. I am not sure if you knew that but i think it should be added.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 00:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :It is already added. Dan the Man 1983 00:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC)